A Simple Change
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Naruto discovers a technique in the forbidden scroll that allows him to attain more time in training, and with that gains more Kinjutsu besides the Shadow clone technique. How much will change because of A Simple Change? Pairings undecided.


**A Simple Change**

**Yes I know the title is ripped off from James D. Fawkes' story, but I couldn't think of anything else for this.**

**Summary: Naruto discovers a technique in the forbidden scroll that allows him to attain more time in training, and with that gains more Kinjutsu besides the Shadow clone technique.**

**Hey, what's up.**

**Uh...I haven't updated my two popular stories in like...kinda four months...and when I say kinda, I mean I haven't updated...in four months...**

**This story got into my mind after reading Aerial Perspective. It's a good read check it out, haven't been updated in three months though...but I can't complain. XD**

**Well Spring break is coming up soon, so hopefully I can update there, cause my minds been on about school, which sucks.**

**So on with the story.**

PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY. ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY. 

A blond teenager hopped from tree to tree. The boy had blue cerulean eyes, and wore an orange jumpsuit. While the majority of people think the jumpsuit is atrocious, the boy managed to pull it off. Said boy carried an over-sized scroll behind his back, fastened by a rope. Seeing a clear spot in the middle of the forest, the boy landed softly onto the soft grass, and threw the scroll over him. The scroll hit the ground with a light thud, and the boy hastily began his reading.

"Alright! I'll definitely learn a Jutsu from this scroll, and then Iruka-sensei will _definitely_ make me a genin! It's my first step, the first step for Uzumaki Naruto! Future hokage!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, and grinned. Getting over his excitement, Naruto rolled open the scroll. The scroll opened up so much, that Naruto didn't look at the first jutsu, but the second in the scroll.

"What the heck is this?" The blond asked himself. The technique description read,

**Ninja Art: Castle Lebens Schuld (1)**

**Teleports the user to a remote castle.**

**This technique works as a Ninjutsu, but is acts as a Genjutsu.**

"Castle..." Naruto said quietly. Before Naruto started jumping around in excitement.

"This is awesome! A castle, just for me! Perfect for a future hokage." He gloated. Naruto sat back down before performing the five simple seals included in the instructions.

"Okay...Ninja Art: Castle Lebens Schuld!" Before Naruto could register what was in his mind, he was in the middle of an platform, connected by a extremely long bridge. On the other side of the bridge, there was a elegant castle sitting upon a pillar. Surrounding the castle, were vast waterfalls, roaring as it crashed into the lake below everything. The circular walls of the castle was surrounded by a staircase, leading to the lake down below. The bridge did not have handrails, so god forbid whoever falls off the bridge. Where the castle was, there were no handrails too, but smaller pillars surrounding it, making several arches, but would still not prevent someone from the possibility of falling off the pillar, and into the lake.

However, Naruto did not see the beautiful sight, because the last thing he remembered was feeling extremely weary, and seeing the ground come closer to his face at an alarming rate, before darkness claimed him...

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

Naruto woke up with a daze, and the feeling of half his chakra gone.

"Ugh...is this chakra exhaustion...?" He wearily asked. For Naruto to sleep, and wake up without having full chakra, that technique he learned must have taken up _a lot_ of chakra. "That would explain why I passed out earlier, but anyway...where the hell am I!?" He yelled out as he watched the waterfalls fall to the lake. He got up on his feet, and picked up the forbidden scroll that laid by his feet, rolled it up, and swung it around his shoulder before fastening it with the rope. Naruto began making his way across the extremely long bridge, and toward the castle.

"Whoa..." Naruto gulped as he walked across the bridge nervously. "It's not like I'll die if I fall in, but still it's kinda nerve racking..." He muttered as he arrived on the massive pillar.

"Hey, this is really fancy." He thought as he walked pass the arches, and made his way toward the castle entrance.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out, and heard his voice echo right back at him. Naruto continued his exploration by going inside the castle. However, the only thing inside was well, nothing. It was basically just a normal room with no decorations inside. "What the hell? There's nothing in here!" He stopped ranting before a sudden thought came to his mind. "Then again...what was I expecting...?" He secretly thought of a throne of some sort for him to sit on, unfortunately that wasn't going to happen...

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the scroll on his back, reminding him of why he had it in the first place.

"Oh yeah, I need to learn a jutsu from here!" He hastily grabbed the scroll, and threw it to the ground without much effort, and unrolled it quickly. After all, he wasn't going to waste time by wondering where he was when possible 'awesome' jutsu could be learned at his disposal. This time however, he read the first jutsu on the scroll.

"Shadow Clones...Argh! What the hell, why does this jutsu keep coming back to haunt me?" He yelled, obviously frustrated, however he reluctantly read more about the technique figuring he'd have to learn a clone jutsu sooner, or later.

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

A good three hours, or so passed by, and Naruto looked at his solid, perfect clone in front of him.

"Eh? It worked?" He had only been following the instructions, he never expected for it to work. He had began to think clones were really impossible for him, but he guessed wrong.

"Hey you wouldn't know how to dispell yourself right?" Naruto asked his clone.

"How would I know? I'm you right? So I wouldn't know..." The clone retorted.

"Ah right right, hehe I forget how stupid I am sometimes..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well the scroll said shadow clones can only take one hit before getting dispelled so..." Naruto didn't finish as he punched his clone in the face before he could react. The clone disappeared in a 'poof' unsurprisingly.

"Okay, now I'm gonna try making more than one clone. Uh...just push more chakra into it right?" Naruto formed the cross seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and this time pushed more chakra into the seal intending to hopefully make at least twenty.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The results were unexpected, in front of Naruto was not twenty, but a good fifty, or so clones. "Whoa, didn't expect to make so many, maybe I'm just that awesome!" He exclaimed. "Okay, time for a lot now. Can all you guys stab yourselves?" Naruto asked his many clones.

"What? Why!?" One clone asked, as many others agreed. Naruto sighed.

"To dispell yourself of course!" At this, the clones all let out a 'ah' in realization. Naruto sweat-dropped. Maybe he _was_ an idiot...The clones all pulled out a kunai, and stabbed themselves, and disappeared soon after.

"Okay, now for the finisher." Naruto walked out of the dull room of the castle, and out to the pillar with much more room. He was going to add a lot of chakra into this one.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Many, many Naruto's flashed into existence, even Naruto was surprised that he had made so many. Many of the Naruto were already in the lake, and if they weren't already they were on their way. Some were dangling on the side of the pillar, and some even had to be pushed onto the bridge, where it got so crowded, most of them fell off into the lake anyway. Each Naruto that hit the lake disappeared, probably due to the impact of the water. However, as more, and more Naruto fell into the lake, and disappeared, Naruto for some reason felt himself getting lightheaded. He fell to his knees with a massive headache. The headache continued till there wasn't enough clones to push other clones off the pillar, and into the water. But even then his head hurt somewhat.

"Oh my god...what was that?" He asked himself. "And why do I strangely remember falling into the lake like I actually experienced it?" He got up, and scratched his head in confusion. "Weird..." Was all he could mutter as he asked his clones to stab themselves. Naruto walked over, and sat down next to the scroll. That was probably enough of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Well for now anyway. He began reading the scroll for another jutsu, but remembered.

"Wait I'm only supposed to learn one jutsu to pass right?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh! Maybe if I learn a lot of jutsu from this scroll, Iruka-sensei will be proud of me, and I'll be a super-genin, or something!" He nodded, pleased with his logic on the situation, and looked at the next jutsu. Ninja Art: Castle Lebens Schuld it said.

"Oh, learned that already, it's the reason why I'm here after all..." Naruto read onto the next jutsu. Much to Naruto's surprise, it was a elemental jutsu, wind to be specific.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet."(2) Naruto read. "This sounds cool! I never knew there were jutsu based on elements! Then again...maybe I didn't pay attention in class much." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well anyway, let's get going on this..." Naruto read into the instructions quietly to himself before standing up.

"So I focus chakra into my lungs, so I can spit out air bullets, which are basically puffs of air, but are enhanced with chakra. Let's try it..." (3)Naruto formed the seals for the Air Bullet, and focused chaka into his lungs, and prepared to blow out hardly, but instead coughed roughly as he got the wind knocked out of him. "So if I mess up the jutsu, I'll get the backfire from messing it up. Only thing to do I guess is to keep trying." Said Naruto as he formed the seals for the jutsu once again.

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

"Okay I'm screwed." He didn't get this at all! He scratched the back of his head until a sudden thought came rushing into his mind. "I could use some help..." Naruto stood up, and started forming seals, ending up with the cross seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Ten clones popped into existence, and stood there waiting for orders from the real Naruto. "Okay, I want everyone to keep trying this jutsu, and if any of you get any of it, let me know. Got it?" The clones nodded in agreement, and they all, including Naruto formed a circle, and started on the jutsu.

Unfortunately the real Naruto didn't get too far, until one of Naruto's clones next to him disappeared in a 'poof', obviously scaring the young ninja.

"Holy crap!" Naruto turned to the the circle of clones to see one of his clones smiling brightly.

"I...I did it! Yahoo!" The clone jumped in the air, and pumped his fist excitedly.

"You did it?!" Naruto ran up to his clone so fast his clone couldn't have even reacted. "How?!"

"You see it's like this..." Naruto waited for his clone to continue, however this gesture was not met.

"Well?"

"Uh...I can't explain it." The clone scratched the back of his head sheepishly, however Naruto frowned.

"How can you not explain it?!" He yelled at him.

"Hey! It's one of those things you just can't explain no matter what! Like what touching feels like!" The clone retorted. Naruto understood what he meant, but in a fit of rage, and impatience Naruto punched his clone in the jaw, and it disappeared soon after.

"Eh? Oh...oh crap! Now I'll _never_ know how to do the jutsu right..." Naruto groaned as he ordered his other clones to stab themselves. He sat down before something seemingly familiar came to mind. "Wait so it's like...Yes! That's it!" Naruto abruptly stood up before performing the seals for the Wind Bullet.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" Naruto cried as he shot a small bullet from his mouth into a waterfall at lightning fast speed. "Alright!" Naruto jumped in the air multiple times as he cheered, and congratulated himself on learning the jutsu.

"So all I have to do to perform it is..." He paused before putting on a confused look. "Wait...I can't explain it..." No wonder his clone couldn't have explained it. The concept behind the jutsu was almost all self-explanatory. A thought came to his mind as he raised an eyebrow. "Wait...how did I understand the jutsu, if my clone never even told me...?" It was rather odd indeed. This was the same feeling he had when his clones crashed into the lake. "Ah whatever, I learned it didn't I? Now for some experimenting. I'll add more chakra to see what happens." Naruto formed the seals for the Wind Bullet, this time adding more chakra as he felt a rather large breath of air attempt to escape his mouth, and his mouth asked to open. Complying, Naruto opened his mouth, and felt a large gust of wind come out of his mouth, and hit the waterfall with great force. However, the speed of the larger bullet was decreased dramatically compared to the smaller bullet earlier.

"So more chakra, bigger bullet, and less chakra, smaller bullet. But the bigger it is, slower, and the smaller, the faster. I guess it has it's ups, and downs." He said before once again another thought came into his mind. How would the effect of the Wind Bullet go against a target? He had only seen the attack hit water, so he couldn't grasp the effects. Then again, going against a Shadow Clone wouldn't give much effects either, but there was no harm in trying right? Naruto made a Shadow Clone, and ordered it to stand a good twenty feet, or so away from Naruto. Naruto prepared the seals, and yelled out 'Wind Bullet'. He didn't add that much chakra into it, so the bullet was fast. Before the clone could even blink, from Naruto's perspective, it looked like the clone had the wind knocked out of him, before it disappeared. Naruto laughed at this, being hit by wind, and having the wind knocked out of him...oh the irony. But he shivered when he had the odd feeling of getting hit by the Wind Bullet, but from his clone's point of view.

"That was cool!" Naruto didn't bother to try the larger version of the Wind Bullet because he figured the bigger Wind Bullet would have damaged the opponent over a short amount of time, rather than the small Wind Bullet hitting at a precise moment. A Shadow Clone wouldn't have shown the effects, so Naruto would have to try it on a live person later, hopefully an enemy.

"Okay that's two jutsu down, I'm so awesome! Iruka-sensei will definitely pass me!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, before jogging light over to the forbidden scroll. He opened it, and looked at the fourth jutsu, right after the Wind Bullet.

"Aero...?" Naruto read. (3) "Says here it makes a shield around me, and can reduce physical damage...Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he abruptly stood up. (4)

"I have to release chakra around my body, and for the amount of chakra I put into it, that's how long it stays on. So basically...more chakra, longer shield time! Easy." Naruto performed the seals for Aero, before he yelled out said jutsu.

The result was Naruto flying into the air fifty feet, and falling down.

"Uwaaaaah!" The panicking Naruto yelled. But before he could go splat into the floors of the castle grounds, Naruto thought quickly, and formed a cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. A dog pile of Naruto's appeared down the area where Naruto would fall, and as soon as Naruto hit his dog pile of clones, it generated mass amounts of smoke as each clone disappeared due to Naruto's impact. Fortunately, the clones cushioned the impact, and Naruto turned out fine, ending up with a small bump on his head from accidentally head-butting one of the clones.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head. "I guess there's a limit to how much chakra I can put in..." Naruto concluded. "So much for putting in a lot of chakra into the technique, and shielding myself with it for a long time..." Naruto sighed as that would have been an awesome jutsu if he could put enough chakra into it without it backfiring. "Okay, I'll just try a little first, so I can see if it even works." Naruto stood up, and formed the seals for Aero again, and this time didn't put as much chakra into it as last time.

"Eh..." He paused, and reluctantly continued. "Aero?" Naruto closed his eyes while saying so, hoping for the best, so he wouldn't have to fly into the sky again. However, this time he felt a strong, yet gentle breeze surround him, and he opened his eyes to see a tornado of some sorts surrounding him. It blew his blond hair softly, as well as his orange jumpsuit back, and forth.

"Ha...Haha! Awesome! It didn't launch me up. It worked!" Naruto jumped around, enjoying the Aero surrounding him as he did so. (5) The Aero however, dissipated, and caused Naruto to stop his cheer. "Oh I should try this out." Naruto said as he summoned five Shadow Clones.

"Okay, um one of you attack me. Don't hold back." He reluctantly said the last part because he knew the limits of his own strength due to countless hours of muscle training. If he was correct, a punch from himself would hurt.

The clone nodded, and proceeded to run towards Naruto, and swing at him, but as soon as the clone's fist reached half a feet from Naruto's body, the clone's fist lost it's direction slightly due to the Aero surrounding Naruto. However, the fist still hit Naruto in the face, but because the Aero caused the clone's fist to lost direction, it reduced the damage almost by half.

"Hey it works! This is _so _cool! Three jutsus down, a lot more to go." Naruto ordered the other clones to stab themselves, wondering why he had summoned four extra clones in the first place. Naruto jogged over to the forbidden scroll for the third time that day, and looked at the next jutsu. It was the fifth one, next to Aero. To his surprise, it was a fire elemental technique.

"Fire style: Falling Star...Huh. Sasuke uses fire jutsu doesn't he? Do I really want to use a jutsu that the bastard would use...?" Naruto paused, and thought. Sasuke was definitely an ass to everybody. He used fire jutsu, and though all of them seemed powerful, Naruto didn't feel right using the jutsu that he uses. Not to mention Naruto was going to surpass, and beat him in his own way. Copying him was going to do nothing. With no hesitance, Naruto read on to the next jutsu. Much to his surprise again, it was another elemental jutsu. A Water elemental jutsu to be precise. This was perfect! Naruto had gallons, and gallons of water to his disposal below the castle. Why not?

"Water Style: Tsunami..." Naruto blinked. "Isn't a tsunami one of those giant waves, what's it called...ah. A tidal wave...aren't those huge?" He blinked again. "Yeah! They are!" Naruto once again, as with every other jutsu he learned before this moment got excited, and stood up. Just the thought of being able to create a tsunami, a giant wave of water was fascinating to Naruto. He stood up, remembered the seals for the Tsunami, and started walking to the side of the pillar, and slowly started walking down the staircase towards the lake, where it was a perfect spot to perform a water elemental jutsu.

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

Naruto now stood on a platform of some sort. It was probably a dock.

"Uh..." Naruto mumbled as he looked at the translucent lake before him. Naruto, being paranoid, held a large amount of air into his lungs, and dipped his head into the lake. Darting his eyes back, and forth, Naruto searched for any type of monster, or dangerous beast such as a shark, or sea monster. You never know right? Seeing that the only living beings within the lake were small fish, and Naruto sighed in relief as he realized that.

"Okay let's do this." Naruto gathered chakra, and formed the many seals for the jutsu. Strangely, Naruto could remember difficult tasks such as hand seals, but when it came to literature, and such in the academy, he never bothered. Maybe if he put his mind to something, he could do anything, even in class...Nah.

"Water Style: Tsunami!" Naruto yelled as he expected a large wave to rise up from the lake. However, the only thing that happened was a small wave that could be created just from throwing a large rock into the lake. Not helpful at all. Unless trying to tease a friend..."Maybe I should try using more chakra." Naruto concluded, and started forming the seals again. This time adding about double the amount of chakra.

"Water Style: Tsunami!" Naruto once again yelled the jutsu, expecting for another wave, and though a wave did appear, it looked just big enough for a normal ocean wave. One of those near the sea. Again, pointless, unless he could work at a water park...

"Um...I'll just keep adding more chakra until it works." Naruto said as he prepared the seals once again, adding more chakra, and yelling said jutsu again. A bigger wave than before appeared, and Naruto sweat dropped. "This will take a while..."

One hour later, Naruto was able to create a large wave, probably big enough for a surfer to surf on. (6)

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, and jumped. "Now, why don't I just push a lot of chakra into it this time." By a lot, Naruto meant _a lot_. Naruto formed the seals for the Tsunami, and pumped large amounts of chakra into each seal.

"Alright. Water Style: Tsunami!" Naruto saw the water from his perspective from the dock he was standing on rise, and almost all of the water from the lake rose up fifty feet, and slammed down, creating a rather thunderous earthquake. Naruto chuckled nervously. "Eh...I think that one worked." Naruto suddenly felt his legs go weak, and he struggeled to stay on his feet. "Oh crap...chakra exhaustion..." Naruto said wearily. This was the second time he had experienced it, and he wasn't liking it at all. Though it was to be expected, Naruto just performed the Tsunami jutsu multiple times, adding more, and more chakra into each one for the past hour, or so. Thinking smartly, Naruto sat down on the wet dock, and immediately regretted doing so.

"Ah man now my clothes are wet." Naruto said as he pulled his jacket off hastily, kicked off his ninja sandals, and threw them behind him. He also rolled up his pant legs so he could dip them in the water. He wasn't going to take off his pants because his pants were already soaked, so there was no point in doing so anyway. (7) Naruto laid down, and enjoyed the cool sensation on his back, and feet as he put them down into the lake. The water was not cold, but rather warm. A little colder than lukewarm water. Naruto looked into the sky of Castle Lebens Schuld, and sighed soothingly as he did so. It was a nice view, and _very _relaxing. Naruto almost fell asleep, but a sudden thought occurred in his mind. What if he could control the tsunami, and how hard it hit? Then again, he had never heard of anyone manipulating water without a bloodline limit. Much less any other element. He let the thought drift away, and closed his eyes. (8)

So relaxing.

So peaceful.

He wished he could stay here forever, but he had to become a genin, and he couldn't do that without showing one, or more of these jutsu to Iruka. The thought of Iruka flashed into his mind, but the drainage of that last jutsu wore out Naruto, and Naruto pushed the thought away.

"I'm tired..." Was his last thought before he was granted with unconsciousness.

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

Naruto woke up to the damp sensation of his pants squishing out with water. Feeling it, Naruto abruptly stood up, only to almost lose his balance due to just waking up. Naruto stretched, and grabbed his jacket, and a thought came to his as he put it on.

"Wait...it's dark." Naruto came to realization that it was dark when he saw the dark sky replace the soothing morning sky. And yet another thought came to his mind.

"Wasn't it pretty dark when I took the forbidden scroll? When I got transported to here, or whatever it is, the sun was shining like it was the beginning of a new day. What's up with that." Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he actually remembered it was dark, and since it was morning since he got here, a lot of time must have passed by.

"Oh crap! Iruka-sensei! How long can I take the test for? Is he still waiting for me? Can I still show him a jutsu! Do I have to wait another year to become a genin!?" Several questions ran through his mind, but the one that really stuck it to him was how the hell was he going to get out of this place!?

"Now that I think about it, am I going to be stuck here forever?" He said as he gazed around at his surroundings. He didn't hate the place, but he couldn't stay there forever. There was the matter of food, Naruto couldn't live without ramen at all! Speaking of food, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's right...I haven't ate in a long time huh." Naruto said as his mouth drooled a bit. He could really use a steaming hot bowl of ramen about now. If he ever got back, he'd go to Ichiraku's, and order miso ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, and pork flavored ramen! Two orders of everything! Naruto's mouth drooled even more at the thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto shook his head, effectively ridding his thoughts of food.

"I gotta get out of here." Naruto said as he started walking up the stairway to the top of the pillar. "Think Naruto. Did the scroll say anything about canceling the jutsu." Naruto said to himself as he remembered the instructions on the jutsu. All it said was that it would transport the user to the castle area he was in now, and that it worked as a ninjutsu, but acts as a genjutsu. Naruto stopped abruptly as he reached the top of the pillar.

"Acts as a genjutsu huh...?" Naruto walked over to the scroll, and rolled it up before fastening it to his back with the rope. "I wonder...How did that go again? That day in the academy when we were learning how to use, and dispell a genjutsu...Ah! I should have paid attention!" Naruto growled as he scratched his head frustratingly. "Oh that's right! I think you form a ram seal, focus chakra, and say..."

"Kai...?" (9) Naruto said unconvincigly. It didn't work. "Right it can't be that easy..." Naruto said as he tried to remember what Iruka said about dispelling genjutsu.

"Didn't he say that...you had to apply a stronger amount of chakra than the amount used to create the genjutsu in the first place?" (10) Naruto groaned as he said the second half of his sentence. He remembered that Castle Lebens Schuld drained him of almost _all_ his chakra. He felt that he had slept a long time enough to recharge his chakra for that amount, but chakras exhaustion, as he had found it, sucked. But he didn't have a choice in that matter.

"Okay all, or nothing I guess." Naruto said as he formed a ram seal, and gathered large amounts of chakra into the seal. Flares of blue chakra rose around him, forming a swirling maelstrom of blue chakra around Naruto, and as soon as Naruto felt that he had called enough, Naruto yelled.

"Kai!" As he said the word, the very moment after he had, the world of Castle Lebens Schuld had shattered like a mirror, and he found himself in the area where he had first opened the scroll. However, Naruto had begun sweating profusely, and fell to his knees. It took a lot of difficulty to stand, much less stay awake, however Naruto persevered.

"I...gotta find Iruka-sensei... and show him a jutsu... real quick." Naruto said wearily as he got up to his feet, and walked into the direction he hoped to be the way to the village, falling every now, and then.

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

"Naruto! There you are!" A young man with a scar across his nose said. Naruto, surprised by Iruka's outburst jumped, and landed on his behind. He looked over to Iruka, and instantly smiled.

"Hey I found you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned regardless of how his statement didn't make sense.

"Idiot. I found _you_." Iruka said. Naruto sweat dropped. However, Naruto's statement wasn't a lie. Naruto was looking for Iruka too, apparently they were looking for each other. Iruka studied Naruto's attire. It held dirt spots, and even some of it looked like it had water stains on it. "Hey Naruto, have you been training?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah I guess you could say that." Naruto said as he scratched his head. Before he remembered his fatigue. "Hey Iruka-sensei, do you have anything to get my chakra back up, and going? I'm a bit low on it." Naruto said as he chuckled nervously.

"You? Low on chakra?" Iruka asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah..." Naruto answered subtly. Iruka sighed. Apparently, Naruto didn't know of his large amount of chakra for a ninja his age.

"Yeah, I got something." Iruka dug into his item pouch, and pulled out a BB of some sort. (11) "Here ya go." Iruka said as he handed Naruto the BB.

"Eh, what is it?" Naruto asked as he studied the BB.

"It's a soldier pill. It revitalizes your chakra, and strength. I wouldn't recommend using it over, and over again when you run out of chakra. It can lead to health problems." Iruka warned.

"Okay thanks a lot Iruka-sensei." Naruto grinned as he popped the pill into his mouth, but immediately face vaulted. "Ugh! Sick! What the hell is this sensei? It's disgusting!" Naruto complained. Iruka laughed at his antics in a fatherly sort of figure.

"I forgot to mention it doesn't exactly taste good."

"Ugh...liar..." Although Naruto had to admit, he could feel his strength, and chakra come back to him. The blond stared at the scarred man, and the two abruptly laughed.

"Hehe..."

"Hey Naruto I almost forgot."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you steal the forbidden scroll Naruto?" Iruka asked, getting to the point.

"The scroll?" Naruto touched the giant scroll on his back. "Ah right. The scroll. Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stood up energized, his fatigue gone as if it was a shell of Naruto's former self. "I gotta show you these awesome jutsu I learned in the past ten hours, or so!" Naruto said. This raised Iruka's eyebrow.

"Ten hours? Are you sure your not over exaggerating? You only stole the scroll an hour ago." Iruka informed.

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't.

"Did!"

"Didn't!" Naruto, and Iruka argued a few more times before Iruka gave in.

"Fine Naruto! You stole the scroll ten hours ago. Just what were you saying again?" Iruka said, a bit annoyed by the blond's attitude.

"Right. These past ten hours," Iruka rolled his eyes. "I learned four jutsu from this scroll! Yeah! _Four_!" Naruto said as he held up four fingers.

"Four!?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. To learn not only one, but four jutsu in one hour was amazing. (12) "Wait, why did you learn four jutsu from the scroll?"

"What are you talking about 'why'? If you learn at least one jutsu from this scroll, you can become a genin right?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Whoever told you that?" Iruka asked. There was no such thing of a rule like that.

"Mizuki-sensei did." Naruto stated.

"Mizuki!?" Iruka asked, eyes wide. But before Naruto could reply, Iruka felt a presence from within the woods, and sensed some projectiles rushing towards them at an alarming rate. "Move Naruto!" Iruka yelled, pushing Naruto out of the way, and taking a load of shuriken, and kunai knives at his body.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran towards him, but Iruka's voice stopped him.

"No Naruto! Stay where you are." Iruka warned, and reluctantly, Naruto did as he was told.

"Hey there Naruto. Iruka." A new voice came out, and standing on a tree branch, came a silver-haired man, seemingly a bit older than Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei!?" Naruto yelled. Did Mizuki just attack another leaf ninja? Naruto was pretty sure that attacking someone from your own village, excluding a spar was against ninja policy.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll." Mizuki ordered. But Naruto didn't comply. The look in Mizuki's eyes didn't look like the one from earlier that day.

"Naruto don't hand him the scroll! He'll just use it for his own selfish reasons!" Iruka didn't need to tell him twice, because Naruto kept a firm hold on the scroll.

"Hey Naruto why don't you join sides with me? Where I'm going, you won't be hated like here." Naruto shook his head. Konoha was his home right? He couldn't leave, it just didn't feel right. "Well I'll tell you something that will probably change your mind." Iruka's eyes widened as he did this, while Naruto got confused. What could make him change his mind?

"Mizuki! No! You know that's forbidden!" Iruka warned, pulling a kunai out of his shoulder.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? What's forbidden?" Naruto asked. Getting confused, and more confused by the second.

"The fact that twelve years ago, the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox was in fact, _not _killed. It was sealed inside a baby boy. Guess who it was?" Mizuki asked. Naruto didn't need to answer. He felt where this was going, especially with the way Mizuki kept motioning towards Naruto.

"M-me...?" Naruto meekly asked.

"Yes! You are the Kyuubi. You killed Iruka's parents, destroyed our village, and murdered countless people that night twelve years ago!" Naruto's life was falling apart. Was it true? Did he really have the Kyuubi sealed in him? How come he never felt it? How come no one else told him?

"Now...will you join me?" Mizuki asked once again. Naruto stood his ground, despite of everything, and shook his head, albeit unconvincingly.

"Fine! I'll just kill you, and take the scroll!" Mizuki pulled out a over-sized shuriken on his back, and threw it at Naruto with deadly accuracy. Iruka mustered up his enery, and leapt towards Naruto. It would be bad if it hit Naruto.

Naruto attempted to run away, however he tripped, and fell down, his back exposed to whatever attacks would happen. He waited for his death, but felt nothing, and opened his eyes to see Iruka crawling over him, effectively blocking the giant shuriken.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Naruto meekly asked as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Naruto..." Iruka imitated his gesture with tears of his own. "You, and I...are exactly the same...We both were lonely when little, and strived for attention..." Iruka explained. Naruto sat silent, unable to comprehend everything that was happening.

"I know you. You always act tough, but I know you're truly suffering. If only I did a better job in looking after you other than teaching..." Iruka said sadly. This was too much for Naruto, as he leapt up on his feet, and sprinted to another direction. Anywhere worked, as long as it was away from those two.

"Naruto!"

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

Naruto panted profusely as he laid against a tree catching his breath. He looked behind the tree to see the scene that would unfold. Another Naruto that wasn't a shadow clone was making conversation with Mizuki.

"The reason I knew you weren't Iruka is because..." The 'Naruto' dispelled his transformation, and it revealed to be Iruka!

"Why do you protect that kid Iruka? The Kyuubi killed your parents! You should join me in killing the thing." Mizuki suggested. Iruka started to speak slowly.

"You're right...The Kyuubi _did_ kill my parents, and caused me a lot of unhappiness as a child..." This caused Naruto to start crying. Even Iruka hated him, it was all the same...maybe leaving was the right thing to do Naruto thought as he began to stand up to walk to Mizuki. However he didn't expect Iruka to keep talking.

"I repeat. The _Kyuubi_ killed my parents. Not Naruto. Naruto is one of my excellent students. He may be clumsy, and no one accepts him, but he is a very hard worker. He can feel pain unlike the Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto...is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village." Iruka stated. This caused Naruto to tense up, and to cry.

"You're so pathetic Iruka. Fine. I'll kill you quick so I can get that demon brat." Mizuki said as he prepared to throw the giant shuriken at Iruka, and kill him.

"Die Iruka!" Before Mizuki could even throw the shuriken, Mizuki, and Iruka heard a cry.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" Yelled Naruto as he shot a small bullet at Mizuki from his mouth. Maybe it was just the heat of the battle, but the bullet hit directly at Mizuki's hand, effectively causing him to lose grip of the shuriken, and held his hand in pain. Naruto jumped out of his hiding spot, and stood with determination blazing in his eyes, the forbidden scroll thrown near Iruka.

"Hey you bastard. If you touch Iruka-sensei...I'll definitely kill you." Naruto threatened, unleashing a small amount of killing intent. Nothing to surprise the upper ninja though.

"Ha! I doubt you can kill me. I'll kill you both, and frame you for killing Iruka! Then I'll kill you, and be known for the hero of the village!" Mizuki threatened. Naruto got ready, and stood his ground before forming some seals.

"Aero!" Naruto yelled as the shield of wind surrounded him instantly. Mizuki punched Naruto in the face, however Aero caused it to change direction, and the punch only grazed his cheek.

"Your mine. Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" Naruto formed the seals for the Wind Bullet, only to be stopped by Mizuki tackling him. It was rather primitive, but the tackle stopped Naruto's jutsu. Naruto got out of Mizuki's grip, and put some distance between them before Naruto formed a cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five Naruto's appeared, and they all lunged at Mizuki besides the original. Mizuki, thinking they were normal clones was caught off guard, and were effectively grappled by the Naruto clones.

"What?! They're real?!" Mizuki yelled. Iruka was surprised by this as well, the Shadow Clone Jutsu was a high rank level ninjutsu. It was a jounin technique, and Naruto could use it so easily so young.

"You won't be able to escape this one." Naruto said as he formed the seals for the Wind Bullet, pumping the amount of chakra he used to form a large bullet at Castle Lebens Schuld.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" Naruto spit out medium-sized Wind Bullet at Mizuki, which wasn't the same size at the large bullet Naruto performed earlier, but because it was going to hit Mizuki, it didn't matter anyway. As it hit, each clone disappeared, and Mizuki slowly started to scream. The Wind Bullet pushed Mizuki back into a tree, and he coughed out blood as the impact caused him to lose his breathe as well. His clothes started to rip, and eventually, the Wind Bullet dissipated. Mizuki groaned out in pain, and fell from the tree onto the ground. Naruto turned around towards Iruka.

"Hehe...that must've hurt. I guess I overdid it a bit eh Iruka-sensei?" Naruto grinned as he rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger.

Iruka stared at him in amazement for being able to take out a chunin. He smiled softly as he motioned for Naruto to come over.

"Naruto come over here, I got something for ya." Iruka told him. Confused, Naruto did as told.

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

"Hey come on Iruka-sensei! Can I open my eyes yet?" Naruto's vision was currently black due to Iruka asking Naruto to close his eyes.

"Okay you can." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka with his scar. Same old Iruka. However, his headband was missing.

"Hey Iruka-sensei...where's your...?" Naruto stumbled with his words at Iruka pointed at his forehead. Naruto reached up with his hand to feel his forehead, to feel a smooth cold metal surface. He froze.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Congratulations Naruto. You're a genin. Let's celebrate with some ramen." Iruka told hi before giving him a grin. Naruto, awestruck, only sat, and stared at him before realization came, and he realized he was now a ninja!

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he glomped on Iruka.

"Hey come on, my wounds haven't healed yet." Iruka told him. Naruto grinned in response.

"Hehe, sorry..." Naruto however, looked to the skys to see that it was already morning, and he was reminded of Castle Lebens Schuld.

_Hmm...I swear, I used the same amount of chakra back then, as when I was in Castle Lebens Schuld when I was using the Wind Bullet...but it was smaller out here, than in there. Not to mention it took up more chakra...what's going on?_ The blond thought as he returned to looking at Iruka.

He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

But first, some ramen wasn't so bad...

**A-------------------------S--------------------------C**

1) If your a Negima fan, you'd know where this is from. And I'm most likely not going to have Japanese in the story besides suffixes. And you must be thinking, "This guy sucks at naming crap". Yes I do...

2) I kinda just made up the jutsu, so I have no idea how to explain how to do it. That's the best, so yeah.

3) I _so _copied this from Kingdom Hearts...where they got it from Final Fantasy... Aero is the Latin prefix relating to flight, but no Naruto will not fly. It's more relating to air, or something. I don't know, I can't find a good resource for the name of it.

4)If you play Kingdom Hearts, I won't be adding the part where Aero damages others just from them touching the shield. I just found it to be a little overpowered in the story.

5) It may seem that Naruto is learning techniques really fast, and it is, but there'll be an explanation on that later. So don't quit this story, and think it's a super Naruto story...which is strangely poular...

6) Whether, or not surfers exist in the Naruto world is beyond me.

7) For all you writers out there, 'anyway' is the correct way to write it, not 'anyways'. I read it somewhere, and found that it made sense. It was on someone's profile on this site.

8) I try to make my stories realistic, like thoughts a normal person would have. So what Naruto thought about may, or may not have an effect in the story.

9) I know I said I wouldn't use Japanese in this story, but Kai just seems way cooler than dispell. Not to mention dispell isn't a word in my writer, and Kai is...odd.

10) The real way to dispell a genjutsu is different, but I changed, and worded it differently to make it seem more sensible.

11) When I say BB, I mean the bullet of the BB gun. Pretty sure the name is actually in letters.

12) Remember, Iruka, in his mind still believes it's one hour.

**EDIT: People have been nagging me about how the Tsunami jutsu, and Wind Bullet shouldn't be in the Forbidden Scroll. Neither does Sasuke's great Fireball Jutsu, which to be honest, made a mistake. I changed those, actually only the last one. I changed it from Great Fireball Jutsu to Falling Star, which definitely sounds like a forbidden jutsu.  
**

**Tsunami may not be one of those powerful jutsus, but because it'd take a lot of chakra, it should be in the scroll. Not so much that Naruto goes down after one try, but draining enough, in my eyes to be in the scroll.**

**As for Wind Bullet, and Aero, they are are able to be upgraded depending on how the user uses it. Naruto will. I know, Spoiler, but if I didn't say it now, half the reviews I'd get would say that.  
**

**Awesome! I finished this chapter. And I like it. Next chapter will explain more of Castle Levens Schuld, so please stick with this story. Naruto is NOT, repeat NOT a Super Naruto in this story.**

**And the scene with Naruto, Mizuki, and Iruka, I hate writing the scene, and it pretty much goes the same in the canon, so I didn't make it as good as I could have. But whatever, I bet have of you who have read Naruto FF have read that scene over, and over.**

**I thought the scenes with Naruto learning Jutsu from the forbidden scroll was much more interesting.**

**So for now, see you.**

**And for those that read Naruto no Set-Ta, that's probably on a hiatus for now. Not sure how long, but yeah. I've lost inspiration for it, but hopefully I'll get some back sooner, or alter.**

**Cya. **


End file.
